Messages
by whitefirewings
Summary: Valentines day, Ichigo is off to a rough start, and suddenly he gets a card and has a new love interest. Who could it possibly be?


Ichigo woke up, and the air was warm. The sunlight filtered through his wide window, casting its glowing light on his floor. He rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning, and trudged over to his desk. He flipped his daily calendar, staring at the date.

February 14.

The offensive date glared at him, mocking him. Another year come, another year gone. His spring of romance hadn't come, and he doubted it would.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over the calendar to cover it up, before stepping over to his wooden dresser and getting dressed. He sighed, closing his eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

The redhead stuck out, he knew he did. A mop of bright orange hair, and a huge scarf covering his neck and face. It was warm out, but he was freezing.

People were curious as to why he was dressed so warmly on such a hot day, but he didn't care. He was used to those scrutinizing stares.

He didn't need to care.

Ichigo headed towards his locker, when he heard a loud group of voices. He looked up to see a flash of bright blue hair surrounded by a huge gaggle of girls. They were chatting excitedly, crowding around him and each trying to force their present into Grimmjow's stuffed arms. Pink boxes, hearts, lace, cards, ribbon, he looked like a walking chocolate shop.

Grimmjow was grinning widely, his smirk eating up more and more of his face with each present. His arms were full, and the girls were piling their presents on top of each other, trying to find a space. They chattered excitedly, faces beaming at the diminutive chance that perhaps the school's tousled Adonis would fancy them.

But Ichigo knew better. He had gone to school with the guy for 10 years, and it wasn't news to anyone that Grimmjow had strutted around the block, several times. There were rumors that he'd kissed every single girl in school. He was never going to settle for just one person.

Ichigo glared at the blue haired teenager, feeling annoyance well up in him. Grimmjow turned and caught his gaze, his bright cerulean eyes laughing mockingly as they noted Ichigo's growing rage.

Grimmjow laughed loudly. "You jealous yet, berry?" He called, watching Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. His frown deepened and he whirled around to yank his locker door open with more force than it probably needed.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo and then strutted away cackling, the gaggle of girls following like ducklings follow their mother.

Ichigo stuffed his large scarf in his bag. He had gotten way too warm, though he wasn't sure if it was the weather or the incomprehensible amount of rage that built up inside him throughout the day.

He glared at no one in particular. This was probably the worst Valentines day ever. Everywhere he went, there were couples. Kissing, touching. First base. Second base. Third base. Fucking fourth base. Yeah that was an awkward moment. Ichigo _really_ didn't need to see that.

But it seemed like everyone was in love. And _everyone_ but him had gotten something. Even Tatsuki had an admirer. Ichigo knew he wasn't hot stuff, especially compared to Grimmjow, but usually at least Orihime made him friend chocolates.

He was pissed off. And he felt pissed on. And not to mention, everywhere he looked, Grimmjow was there, surrounded by a massive fanclub. Class. The vending machine. The cafeteria. The courtyard. It was unbearable. It was suffocating.

It didn't help that every time Ichigo turned around, Grimmjow was looking at him, his bright blue eyes flashing in amusement. His smile was positively shit-eating, and it was all Ichigo could do to turn around and sulk quietly.

_He can go fuck himself._

Naturally, by the end of the day, he was in a shitty mood. It kind of hurt, seeing _everyone_ have some sort of gift, or a relationship. Ichigo stomped down the stairs to the locker bay, and yanked it open forcefully. He reached in and grabbed his shoes, pulling them out angrily, almost not noticing the pink envelope that fluttered out.

Tatsuki took a sip of her drink as she flipped through her text messages. She, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were at nearby café, just hanging out. She paused at the one she received from her blue-haired classmate.

_No one get Ichigo Kurosaki anything for Valentines day or else._

She sighed and flipped her phone shut, turning back to the conversation at the table.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure no one got anything." Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's pink drink and took a sip.

The orange haired girl clasped her hands together and a dreamy look came into her eyes.

"Oh, it's so romantic!"

"Mm." contributed Chad, nodding quietly.

Everyone and their mother knew that Grimmjow had a huge crush on Ichigo. Everyone but Ichigo, that is.

"Poor Ichigo. He's smart but he's not smart enough to recognize hints. He doesn't even begin to realize how much Grimm likes him. I guess today he finally wanted to make it clear." Tatsuki slid back Orihime's drink.

"Yeah, but I just wish I could have made him some chocolates today. He looked so angry and upset when he stormed out after class."

"Grimmjow would have slaughtered you alive. He wants everything to be perfect, and everyone knows he doesn't make idle threats." Uryuu pushed his glasses up and clasped his hands around his iced tea.

There was a collective silence as the group imagined what would happen if they messed up the judo captains' plan to confess to his love. It was obvious Ichigo was angry, though. And all of Grimmjow's fangirls had really cranked up the level of romantic, trying to divert their god's attention from his object of affection for even one second, even though it was completely fruitless.

Orihime sighed. "I just hope he's OK."

Ichigo's rage melted completely as he bent down to pick up the lone pink envelope. It was nice to get something, even if it was just one thing.

He tenderly held it in his hands before peeling back the flap and pulling a small piece of paper out. It was white, about the size of a notecard, but it was fancy, expensive paper. It was thick and had a faint pearl colored paisley pattern printed on it. There was black writing, with smooth ink, the calligraphic letters curling around perfectly. Whoever did this obviously knew what they were doing.

_You are my sun._

_I'll always be there for you._

The message was simple.

Ichigo blushed lightly, hiding his face and leaning against the lockers. There was no signature, no address, nothing indicating the sender.

He felt his heart beat faster. The smooth words were oddly reassuring. They were simple, warm, and sweet.

Whoever had sent it just gained some of the redheads love.

Carefully, he placed the embossed card back in the envelope and tucked it neatly in the bag. He stepped into the February sun, a warm smile on his face.

This person sure knew how to make him feel special.

Not feeling like going home, Ichigo slowly walked along the sidewalk. The sun was slowly sinking, the shadows growing longer and the air warmer. He turned off the sidewalk to step onto the grassy riverbank. The green grass swayed in the early evening breeze, the water at the bottom of the gently sloping hill glittering in the orange sun. He sat down, enjoying the early evening. He closed his eyes, laying back, when something landed gently on his face.

He quickly sat up, looking around. But there was no one. He picked up the paper that fell on his face, examining it. It was from the previous sender. Same pink envelope, same thick paper, same glossy writing.

_You look cute like that._

He blushed brightly, red seeping up to his ears and down his neck. He stood up and crawled up the hill to the sidewalk, where he took off running, trying to get away from the person who was watching him.

Although he couldn't stop his smile.

He ran for about 5 minutes, before finally stopping by to rest by a crosswalk. He leaned against a street sign, catching his breath, trying to slow his furiously beating heart. He looked around, but still no one was there.

He turned to keep going, but a flash of pink caught his eye. He stared bewildered, at the pink envelope taped neatly to the street sign he was leaning against.

_What the fuck?! How did they know…_

He turned around abruptly, looking for someone, anyone. But all he saw were the plants swaying gently and evening bugs starting to come out, the cicadas chirping in the background.

He seized the envelope, violently tearing it open. He couldn't stop himself. This person was driving him nuts!

_Run all you want honey, I'll be right there._

He blushed once again, staring at the card. Somehow this person was following him, watching him. He expected to feel unsettled, but instead he felt impatient. Who was this person?

And how the hell were they going to explain making him feel this way?

Aggravated, he shoved the note into his bag and ran the short distance to his house.

He reached his house and walked up to the door, leaning against it. He looked over and there were two notes taped to it. He grabbed the first one. It was hastily scribbled on a piece of ripped out notebook paper.

_We went to the amusement park and you weren't home so we left without you_

_-Dad_

Followed by a poorly drawn face with its tongue sticking out.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. He quickly crumpled the note and threw it in the bushes before reaching for the fourth envelope.

He tore it open, not sure what to expect.

_Meet me in the park nearest your house._

Huh. Well at least this was actually made sense.

Ichigo quickly jammed his key in the lock, before tossing his bag in the entryway and locking the door again. He walked quickly, trying to get to the park as soon as possible. He somehow knew the person would already be there.

He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know why he was suddenly in such a huge hurry, why he wanted to know just who this person was, and why they were doing this.

He broke into a run.

Somehow in the span of a less than day, this person had totally made Ichigo fall for them. He didn't even care who it was anymore. He just wanted _them._

Nothing made sense anymore. His feelings were completely freaking him out.

He skidded into the park, just as the sun was setting. Out of breath, he walked further, looking for _someone_.

He then he found them.

They were facing away from him, silhouetted against the setting sun, the bright colors painting the brilliant sky. The colors filtered through the person's hair, obscuring the color. He looked tall, and handsome, and had a large bouquet of roses tucked under his arm.

Ichigo stopped several feet away, staring. This person looked oddly familiar. _Really_ familiar.

He took a deep breath, not sure what to say.

Then they turned. Ichigo saw a shock of bright blue hair, and vivid cerulean eyes.

_Grimmjow_.

Ichigo froze completely. Out of all the people in the world, this is the last one he expected.

Grimmjow walked forward, until he was only a foot away from the redhead. All traces of his previous expressions were gone. There was no shit-eating smirk, no rude language or gestures, nor sharp amusement at Ichigo's annoyance.

His eyes were gentle, his smile soft. His eyes looked tenderly at Ichigo as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

"These are for you."

Grimmjow stepped forward and pressed a huge, fragrant bouquet of roses into Ichigo's arms. He stood, staring, completely bewildered.

Grimmjow smiled. "I guess you weren't expecting me."

Ichigo recovered from his trance. "Grimmjow?" He looked down, wrapping his arms around the bouquet and covered his face with the delicate roses in his arms. "I thought you hated me."

The sun continued its celestial journey, and Grimmjow stepped forward, until they were only inches apart. The boy in front of him was much different than he was used to. Ichigo's bright hair caught the fading light, almost glowing. His deep brown eyes were captivating, but he seemed so vulnerable. As if he never expected to be in this situation, he was timid and quiet, gently hugging the roses to his chest.

But this character was somehow…endearing. Grimmjow suddenly had the urge to protect Ichigo.

But it wasn't like he didn't do that before. For years, he was fending off thugs and stupid love struck high school students who claimed to worship him. He'd been in this unrequited love for so long, he was incredibly nervous to finally tell Ichigo. But he'd wanted it to be perfect; so he spread the warning text around the whole school.

Without being able to stop himself, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's slender waist and lifted his chin with his other hand, forcing Ichigo to look up.

Ichigo wasn't sure what exactly was going on. He heart was pounding furiously, the fragrant roses filling his senses, and he was powerless to stop Grimmjow from touching him. But deep down, he didn't really want to. The blue haired teens arms were gentle, his skin soft and his touch holding Ichigo close.

The distance between their faces closed slowly, and Grimmjow tenderly pressed their lips together.

Ichigo's senses were suddenly filled with Grimmjow. His grip loosened on the roses, and the bluenette reached his hands up to grip Ichigo's soft hair, tugging them closer.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and laced with so much emotion it left Ichigo disoriented. It was almost as if the taller teen was pouring years of emotions into this one gesture. Ichigo felt his face warm up, and his heart beat faster, thumping in his chest.

A day ago, Ichigo would have killed himself before kissing Grimmjow, but now it was the only thing he cared about. He gently loosened his grip on the flowers, and they dropped to the ground with a soft plop. Ichigo reached his arms up, reaching around Grimmjow's broad shoulders and into his blue hair, that was soft and silky.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

Eventually, they broke their lips apart, Ichigo staring dazedly into Grimmjow's captivating eyes. They hugged closer, and suddenly everything in the world made sense.

Somehow, Ichigo knew he'd never be able to leave this perfect man.

They shared the moment, staring into each other's eyes, and the gears that made up life clicked together, now running smoothly as the unbreakable connection between the two of them solidified.

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's muscular chest, hugging him tightly, and Grimmjow hugged him back.

"I love you."


End file.
